


Fishing for Fun

by Glue_the_Grue



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glue_the_Grue/pseuds/Glue_the_Grue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Droog grabbed Fin by the hair, shaking him back and forth, turning his head up to look at Droog’s smirking face.</p><p>“Now, I’m going to ask you again. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but we both know what that’ll get you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing for Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricotee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tricotee).



> A giftfic for Tricotee, based on her picture http://tricotee.tumblr.com/post/26157564896/if-you-guys-could-maybe-keep-the-hookplay-tag-on  
> gratuitous torture ahead

Droog grabbed Fin by the hair, shaking him back and forth, turning his head up to look at Droog’s smirking face.

“Now, I’m going to ask you again. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but we both know what that’ll get you.”

Fin just let out a choked sob, the fifty-three fish hooks in his mouth stopping him from letting out more than just guttural noises; Droog had taken particular care to inserting them into his gums, right next to his teeth, smiling each time he heard the squeal of metal on the root of a tooth. In particular, there were many fish hooks inserted between Fin’s protruding front teeth, to keep him from biting down while Droog slowly added row upon row of hooks to Fin’s tongue.

“You could have told me where you were planning to hit earlier, and all of this could have been avoided. But you just had to be stubborn didn’t you?”

After Droog had filled Fin’s mouth to the brim with as many hooks as he could fit, he amused himself for a time with pulling on a few with string, a few ripping out as Fin accidentally jerked around in pain. He hadn’t stopped crying since Droog had finished with his tongue, his mouth dripping blood and saliva as he tried to keep it open to avoid jarring the hooks deeper. He looked at Droog pleadingly, begging with his mind, pleading, but Droog just smiled again and caressed his jaw before turning his attention back to Fin’s tied hands.  
Droog had taken great pleasure in spearing Fin’s palms together, hooking the tender flesh and then tying them tightly together once he had felt he had inserted enough, the hooks jamming deeper as he tied the fishing line around Fin’s fingers.

“If you’re not going to say anything useful, why make any noise at all?”

Droog had eventually gotten sick of Fin’s sobbing whines, taking a moment to string up two hooks and stick them into his throat, wrapping the lines around tightly, only stopping once Fin’s whining had stopped, the only sounds left being his labored breathing through his running nose and bleeding mouth. Once he was satisfied Fin wasn’t going to make any more noise, he went back to hooking Fin’s arms, tying some of the hooks together with line, tight enough that if Fin moved his arms from their cramped position they would tear his flesh. While he was tying one off, he noticed one of Fin’s hands was twitching uncontrollably from the pain. Droog tsk’ed and gave Fin a look, shaking his head and muttering in a false approximation of a pitying voice.

“Seems your hand can’t control itself, poor thing. Why don’t I help you with that.”

Droog took some fishing line and started to wrap it around Fin’s wrist, slow and tight, watching as the twitching stopped along with the blood flow. Droog watched, fascinated, as Fin’s skin colored changed, the green hue darkening and greying as the flesh silently screamed for blood and oxygen. After a minute he stood back up, grabbing Fin by the hair again and dragging him across the room, amused at Fin’s attempts to try and keep his arms still, chuckling when Fin moved enough to rip a few of the tied hooks out. Stopping once he was satisfied, Droog shook him again and leaned down close, looking into Fin’s eyes and smirking.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy and tell me what I want to know? Or will we have to do this all over again?”


End file.
